<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>we are gold / you are fire by persephhoney</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600486">we are gold / you are fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephhoney/pseuds/persephhoney'>persephhoney</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Light Dom/sub, M/M, One Shot, PWP without Porn, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sneaking Around, but boyfriends yaknow, very light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:00:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephhoney/pseuds/persephhoney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What Suga says when they’re alone always ignites a fire in Daichi's belly and sends a shiver down his spine. Both hot and cold. Just like the warmth of his brown eyes and icy silver of his hair, a combination that can kill Daichi on sight.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>202</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>we are gold / you are fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>my first haikyuu fic? breaking in this baby with some pwp.</p><p>I was actually commissioned to do this originally but after I finished the commission I just kept writing and it morphed into something else entirely so it's been an interesting experience. </p><p>The title of this fic comes from <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SXYybtdGd3A">"youarefire" by LANY</a></p><p>Comments and Kudos fuel me so please, don't be shy if you like this! </p><p>You can find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/punktsuki">Twitter</a> and <a href="https://punktsuki.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a></p><p>x</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to break,” he whispers desperately into the shell of Daichi’s ear the first time he asks for it. Goosebumps prickle down the back of his neck, travelling down his arms. He’s not sure if it’s the cold that makes him shiver as he sits on the hood of his car, or if it’s Suga in his lap. What he says when they’re alone always ignites a fire in his belly and sends a shiver down his spine. Both hot and cold. Just like the warmth of his brown eyes and icy silver of his hair, a combination that can kill Daichi on sight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What is he supposed to say to that? A bruising grip on his hips, a low growl and a rough grind is the only response he gives him. Suga tells him to take control. He does it because he asks.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They are rough with each other. Or, more so, Daichi is rough with Suga. There is a tenderness that comes along with it at times but, what do you expect when two swirling storms meet? It’s rare and there’s a battle for control every time. It’s the firestorm that wins. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It’s always this way. They’re a flurry of teeth and pink marks and frenzied, desperate movements. If it weren’t for the lack of clothing, it could be mistaken as a fight. Whether Suga is on top, fingernails dragging down Daichi’s chest, silver hair untamed and sticking to him, or if Daichi is in full control, hand pressing tight against his throat as he fucks into him, slapping his skin and leaving marks that say </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine</span>
  </em>
  <span>; it’s rough. This time is no exception.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi looks up from his phone from where he’s sitting in an armchair. He can hear the light footsteps coming to his door from the hallway. He doesn’t have to hazard a guess at who it might be. Suga is supposed to be sleeping downstairs on the couch but of course, it’s him. He’s heard that same patterned walk so many times. The way he tries to avoid the creaking floorboards of Daichi’s parent’s home is the same way Daichi knows Suga inside out. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He slips into the room, shutting the door behind him. The lock clicks with finality in the silence and dimmed phone light. Daichi already knows what he wants.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t say anything, his warm eyes now filtered with a dark, stormy haze that Daichi recognises as a mixture of mischief and need. Suga’s gaze flicks over to Daichi in the corner of his room and he can’t help but shift in his seat, slipping his phone into his pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want?” Daichi asks, playing into their game.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga doesn’t answer.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He crosses the room and, without hesitation, crawls into Daichi’s lap, straddling his hips. His pyjama shorts hitch sinfully up his thighs. Daichi reaches out to slide his hand into Suga’s silky hair. He yanks it just on the side of too hard, pulling his face closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The gasp that comes from Suga is sweet. Daichi groans when he kisses him. Suga nips at his bottom lip, hard. His lips part and Daichi slides his tongue inside, tangling it with his and tasting the heat there. Suga’s body rocks against him before his fingers in Suga’s hair pull, jerking his head back, exposing the skin of his neck. It leaves him panting, looking down at Daichi with hooded eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> want?” Suga smirks, lips puffy and glistening with a mix of both of their spit still shining there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You. Naked, on the bed. Now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He does as Daichi asks, after a rushed moment of removing his pyjamas. Despite this being a regular occurrence, the excitement is still alive with the thrill of both doing something they shouldn’t and sharing it with the person he trusts most. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daichi walks over to him, crawling onto the bed where Suga is already laying on his belly.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He taps at Suga’s thighs, silently ordering him up onto his knees and to spread his legs wider. His pink cock hangs between them, already dripping with precome. Daichi smirks. It seems Suga had been waiting to sneak upstairs for quite a while. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, his face is between Suga’s legs, tongue tracing his entrance through his underwear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Take these off," Daichi growls. Suga complies, face flushed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When his tongue is finally on him, Suga lets out a choked sound as Daichi circles the heated flesh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shit," he hisses, shuddering with every little flick of his tongue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Want my fingers?" Daichi murmurs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes,” he grinds out.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without hesitation, Daichi reaches for the lube in his drawer. This is always awkward, he always forgets to grab it beforehand but Suga has never complained. Once he uncaps the lid and slicks up his fingers though, he circles his finger at Suga’s entrance, repeating the motions of his tongue before carefully pushing in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t have to be so gentle Daichi,” Suga still moans at the intrusion. Daichi thrusts a second in then. Suga almost screams, his own fingers balling the sheets into fists. His body shudders and Daichi lets out a groan at the contractions of his walls around his fingers. He works him open, fucking and curling his fingers before adding a third. He’s so fucking hard it’s almost painful now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please? Just fuck me," Suga rasps, breathy and panting in the otherwise quiet room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gladly,” Daichi responds with a wicked grin Suga can’t see. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gently slips his fingers out but teasingly rubs the wetness there just to see him gasp and convulse like he knows he will. The sounds he makes and the way his body moves are just so rewarding, whether or not he already knows how Suga will react to his touch. The breathless sigh he releases once he finally grips the base of his cock and pushes into him is no exception. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He angles his hips and starts to move, setting an even pace, hands trailing down Suga’s spine before finding their place at his hips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Harder</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he stutters out on a moan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daichi leans forward and covers Suga’s mouth with his hand, silencing him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shh. We can’t be loud here.” He complies anyway, rocking his hips harder, the sound of skin hitting against skin echoing through the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daichi lets out a low moan when Suga’s shifts his head a little and takes two of his fingers into his mouth, swirling his tongue and sucking. Daichi pulls his hand away, straightening up and slapping the flesh of his ass. The sound he makes then can be best described as a whimper as a pink imprint in the shape of Daichi’s hand blooms on his pale skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Behave,” His voice rumbles through the space between them. Suga responds by pushing back onto him, taking him deeper. An animalistic sound rips through Daichi’s throat as he’s engulfed completely in the tight heat of him. He’s insatiable and knows how to tease him over the edge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daichi’s hand slaps down onto his ass again, the skin there brightening into a satisfying red. The way he gasps and tightens around him brings him closer. Daichi clenches his jaw and with one hand, grips onto the back of Suga’s hair and pulls it hard. His neck arches up. With the other hand, He reaches around to grip his cock, stroking him and fucking into him faster. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can’t see his face but he can tell that Suga’s mouth has dropped open in a silent scream and that his eyes have rolled back too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Come for me,” Daichi whispers his desperate command.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga cries out and pulses around him, sending Daichi spiralling and seeing white as he lets go and spills hot inside him. He jerks his hips, riding out the high, moaning and panting as he feels the heat of Suga’s come spilling over his hand too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He trails kisses down his back, both of them covered in a sheen of sweat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daichi always knows what Suga wants and fuck, it is worth it every time. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>